Menon:Bonus
- non si possono usare gemme una volta che la squadra è stata sconfitta *Immune ai Danni Critici *''Ali d'ebano danzanti'' - 6 attacchi di ombra su tutti. *''Canto magico sigillante'' - Aumenta Atk del 20% per 3 turni. *''Crumbling Power'' - 10 potenti attacchi (300%) di oscurità su tutti. *''Collapsing Remains'' - 6000 di danno fissi su una sola unità. *''Sigillo del Dio del Fuoco'' - riduce il danno da elemento fuoco a 1. *''Sigillo del Dio dell'Acqua'' - riduce il danno da elemento acuqa a 1. *''Sigillo del Dio della Terra'' - riduce il danno da elemento terra a 1. *''Sigillo del Dio del Tuono'' - riduce il danno da elemento tuono a 1. *''Sigillo del Dio della Luce'' - riduce il danno da elemento luce a 1. *''Sigillo del Dio delle Tenebre'' - riduce il danno da elemento ombra a 1. *Se attaccato da un unità con lo stesso modificatore di elemento (?)- with the same element modifier- mentre x God's Seal è attivo. **''Onda di annientamento'' - danno fisso di 20,000 sull'unità/sulle unità che hanno attaccato (?) - Fixed 20,000 on offending unit/s. **''Sigillo Vuoto'' - a volte viene attivato - rimuove i potenziamenti e danno pesantissimo su tutte le unità (ti shotta insomma...). *''Heretical Sublimation'' - 5 potenti attacchi di ombra su un unità facendo il 140% dei PS di danno & rimuove tutti i buff dalle unità. USATO SU TUTTE LE UNITA' CHE USANO UBB (ovvero vi shotta la squadra). *''Scorn for the Unworthy'' - 5 potenti attacchi di ombra su una singola unità facendo il 160% dei PS di danno. *mentre > 50% PS **''Conversione Spirituale'' - Riempie il BB al massimo dei nemici in certi turni o''' riduce il BB del 100% (che grandissimo...). ***Se il SBB è carico, riduce il caricamento del BB. altrimenti,lo riempie. ***'''Prende di mira le unità nel seguente ordine: sopra, metà, sotto, sopra, etc. si consiglia di spostare le unità a necessità dalle impostazione. *mentre < 50% PS **''Abrasione Spirituale'' - Riduce il BB del 100%. ***Prende di mira le unità nel seguente ordine: sopra, metà, sotto, sopra, etc. si consiglia di spostare le unità a necessità dalle impostazione. *a < 50% PS **''Great Life Conversion'' - Uccide istantaneamente tutte le unità non morte e resuscita quelle morte. *Se utilizziamo un atk potente e passiamo da > 50% HP a <40% PS. **''Sigillo Vuoto: Disjunction'' - 13 potenti attacchi d'oscurità su tutti facendo il 150-160% dei PS di danno & rimuove le LS per 2 turni e uccide TUTTE le unità. *al 25% **''Sigillo revocato'' - rimuove tutti i buff. **''Sigillo vuoto'' - 13 potenti attacchi d'oscurità su tutti facendo il 150-160% dei PS di danno & rimuove le LS per 2 turni. **Se pensate di portarlo da 30% a 0 utilizzando un UBB, ripensateci: rimarrà magicamente in vita e vi shotterà la squadra con Heretical Sublimation, come riportato sopra. ---- *primo completamento: **1 Gemma **Occhio del fato |drops = |capture1 = 10191 |capture2 = 20191 |capture3 = 30191 |capture4 = 40191 |capture5 = 50191 |capture6 = 60201 |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Categoria:Missioni